


PORN

by timmyyturnerr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, alright, and i dont do drugs, awful grammar and spelling but on purpose, dont read this, i cant believe this, i wrote this at four in the morning, i wrote this when i was high basically, it's like four words and it's seriously not evne??, no really, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmyyturnerr/pseuds/timmyyturnerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PORN</p>
            </blockquote>





	PORN

yo so darek was on top of steel sand like was l tottally likcking all up on that dobdy . "oh" yes stoe;s dark pushed stiles tonto bed an d liekced up and down his stomahc. "fk me" sitles said an dirk sidl 'ok' derek pulled his peenis ot from in his jaeans and stiels grinned 'big' he said 'lol yeah' derek siad dirk flippd stiled over onto his stomach and plled dwn his pants?? his botty was glorius . 'fk yea' derek said and he went in dry 'bit ethe pillow'

ten end

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mistake


End file.
